Merrily we fall out of line
by Alemara
Summary: Amira likes everything to go as planned, but that doesn't always work Jade loves Linphea, she loves her Parents, so why do they send her off to Alfea? Tilly always was a dreamer, will Alfea Change that? Piper hates Attention, but thats exactly what she gets. Mya never wanted to leave, but she had to. Chrystal hopes to find true love. (Story is better than Summary, hopefully.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Well, this is my first Winx Club Fanfiction ( Though it's not really about the Winx Club) Well, I really hope you give my Story a try! Feedback would be appreciated.

~ Alemara

 **Important Information :**

Specialists don't start at Red Fountain until they're 18 and finish at 24.

The realms and Powers don't match sometimes. ( . Amira, Elsa, Hadley,..)

Fairies go to Alfea at the age of 16 and are done at the age of 22.

Witches start at the age of 14 and finish at age 20.

English is not my Mother tounge, there will be mistakes, but I will try to keep them at a minimum, so if you find any, please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, All the Characters( except Miss Faragonda, the Winx, Miss Griffin, Saladin and the specialists(The Winx Boyfriends)) in this Story are made up by me, I came up with the Plot and if you find any Story that is very similar to this and is published earlier than mine it is a coincidence.

Amira P.o.V

Taking a deep Breath, I made my way towards Alfea's Gate. _Alfea was a famous school for Fairies, close by was Cloud Tower a School for Witches. There was another school nearby called 'Red Fountain' It was a school for specialists. The specialists were trained to be fighters, warriors and to protect the magic Dimension alongside the Fairies_. My Train of thoughts, remembering what I had read about the schools, was interrupted by an elderly Woman, Miss Griselda, asking for my name and which Planet I came from. "I'm Amira of Andros." I said trying to sound confident. Note the word _trying,_ I failed miserably.

She looked down at her Notepad mumbling" _Amira of Andros, Amira of Andros_ " until she found my Name, ticking it off. She looked at me and said "Okay, you can go through." I took off emidiatly not wanting to anger her.

It was quite well-known not to mess with Griselda. I walked into the big school trying to find my Room, asking myself why there was no-one helping the new Fairies. After a few moments A girl with magenta Hair stood in front of me "Do you need help?" she asked me, I recognized her, It was Tecna from the famous Winx Club. "Y-yes" I stammered she looked at me questioningly, as if she was expecting something else. "I uhh can't find my room." I quickly added realising my Mistake. _Good Job Amira, you managed to embarrass yourself before school started._

"Oh, I can help you with that, what's your name?" she asked, taking out a Gadget. "Amira. Amira Rodriguez." I said looking at the ground nervously. "Got it." She said triumphantly after a few seconds. I looked up seeing a Room blinking, it was at the end of the Corridor. "Uhh thanks." I said quietly before hurrying off. When I reached the Room I looked at the Sign in front of it; checking to see if it had my name on it. " _Amira, Jade, Mya, Tilly, Piper, Chrystal_ " It read, I sighed glad to have found my Room. I opened the door and saw a Girl with brown Hair itting on the provided Couch. "Hi," I mumbled, "I'm Amira". She looked up from her Book and smiled at me "Hi Amira, I'm Jade we're Roommates by the way, our Room is over there." She rambled pointing to the Door on the left side.

I nodded and walked inside, my Suitcase already lying on my Bed. I went over to it grabbing various Items of clothing, Books and more. After an Hour or so I was done unpacking and I decided to head outside, wanting to atleast try to make friends. Just as I was about to go outside there was a loud Bang. At first I thought it was coming from the Cafeteria, which was being prepared for the arrival of the witches and specialists, but when the teachers ran outside I quickly ran outside.

Four Girls, probably Witches, were flying over Alfeas Garden. They were firing at The school for Fairies, I quickly looked around trying to see if anyone would take action. Jade stepped forward ,transforming. She wore a Turtleneck dress that went to the middle of her thighs, the sleeves were short and it was brown with streaks of grey in it. Her wings were small like most Fairies in their Winx* Form and her Hair was losely falling down her back. Deciding to help her I also stepped forward and transformed. I wore a white Crop top which was connected to a white skirt through a Golden ring. My Brown curls were up in a Ponytail, Quietly looking at each other we Attacked the Witches.

"Spirit of Mistrust" I shouted aiming my Spell at a Witch with Grayish Hair. She was hit by it, causing her to turn to the Girl next to and start rambling. " Aliana, do you even trust me? You only want me on the team, because my Powers are so similar to Stormys!" The spell had weakend me and I had to fly to the ground and detransform, meanwhile Jade and two other Girls I didn't know where battleling the witches. I looked around the Court wondering why the Winx weren't stopping the witches, but the famous Fairies were nowhere in Sight. Griselda and the other teachers where leading the other girls into the Building. I focused on the Battle again that was taking Place right above my Head. Jade was batteling a Girl that looked like the Leader. " Platform of Earth" she shouted, causing a Bubbled of Dirt to form around the witch. The witch I had Put under a spell and 'Aliana' had stopped Arguing and were looking in the Distance a ships seemed to be coming near Alfea. The other witches Saw it coming and decided to disappear.

Jade and the other two girls landed and detransformed, exhausted. I ran forwards hugging them. "That was amazing!" I cheered smiling at them. One of the two girls was about to say something, when the Ships landed and I recognized them as Red Fountain Ships.

The Specialists had arrived.

*I don't know what the first Fairy Form is called, so I'll just call it Winx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

So here's the second chapter. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to **lovebooks200426** and **ProudWierdo1213** for reviewing; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

\- Alemara

P.s. If you have any tips on how I can make the first chapter easier to read, please tell me!

P.o.V Jade

As I landed, the other two girls behind me, Amira came running towards us. She pulled us into a Group hug and smiled at us. "That was amazing!" she cheered, then turned around looking at the ships that had just landed. A grin started to form on her Face and she raced forward, I looked at the two girls beside me, before following her. She had stopped in front of a Boy, which had the same brown Curls and warm, brown eyes as her.

They seemed to have a heated Discussion and Amira was already storming in the opposite Direction when we reached him. I gave him a stern look "So, who are you? Amira's Boyfriend?". "What," he screeched, "Her _Boyfriend?_ I'm her Brother." He said sounding… _angry. "Anyways_ ," said one of the two girls, "I'm Piper, that's Tilly and..." she said looking at me, asking for my name. "I'm Jade. What did you say to Amira?" I said looking at him sternly.

He sighed, before brushing through his already messy Hair. "I asked her why she fought the Witches; it's too dangerous for her!" He mumbled, "But don't tell her that!" I wanted to ask him why she wasn't supposed to know, but two specialists came up behind him, stopping me. "Are you busy, Elijah? Or can you help us with the gifts?" One with blue-grayish hair asked, putting his Hand on Elijah's shoulder. He shrugged it off, before turning around and helping the other boys carry a box." I'm Aiden, by the way, and that's Sammy." The one with blue-grayish Hair said pointing to a Boy with curly black hair. I nodded, "I'm Jade," I introduced myself "and that's Tilly," I said pointing to the Fairy with pink Hairy. "And Piper." I added gesturing to the Fairy with red Hair.

Sammy and Elijah nodded and were about to say something, but they were interrupted by their Headmasters. "Boys, if I'm not mistaken you have Boxes to carry." The two specialists quickly hurried off, leaving me, Tilly and Piper alone in the Courtyard. "I guess we should search for Amira." Piper suggested, pointing in the Direction our Dorm- and in my case Roommate had disappeared. I nodded heading off in the direction Piper had pointed, Piper and Tilly behind me.

Amira had gone into the Direction of the Bus stop, signaling she wanted to leave the Campus. We hurried into the direction she went hoping we could still stop her from leaving Alfea. When we finally reached the Bus stop we could only watch the Bus leave, Amira in it. Tilly groaned, "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We should probably follow her" I suggested. "You're right." Piper said, Tilly nodding in Agreement. We got into the next Bus; luckily we didn't have to worry about its destination, because all the Buses drove to Magix. After a half 'n' hour drive we reached Magix. _I hope she's alright._ I thought, _Magix can be pretty dangerous._ "Okay, where should we start looking?" Tilly asked, checking if she could see the brown Haired Fairy anywhere.

"I think we should split up, that way we're faster." Piper suggested. I sighed. The Girl was right, but I had a bad feeling about splitting up. "I don't think that would be a good Idea," I mumbled "Magix can be quite dangerous." I voiced my concerns. Piper shook her head signaling she didn't agree. "Well, I uhh think Piper's right." Tilly said sounding unsure. "Well, then that's settled. I'll go that way. "She said pointing into the direction of a Bookstore. Tilly shot me an apologetic glance before heading off into the opposite Direction. "Well," I thought out loud." I better get going."

I stumbled through the dark alley, wondering how I got there. It had been Hours since Tilly, Piper and I had separated and I still hadn't heard from the others, meaning they probably hadn't found Amira either. I sighed. Why hadn't I convinced them to stay a Group. _Because you don't want them to think you're a coward._ A voice in my Head said. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my mind. There was a loud clattering behind me and I spun around. A girl with Grayish Hair stood in front of me. I recognized her as one of the witches that had attacked Alfea earlier. She started laughing evilly and I quickly transformed, not wanting to be unprepared for her attacks.

She laughed again and shot a spell at me. It hit me before I had the chance to dodge it. Apparently it was a time slowing spell. When she saw I was no longer in any shape to fight she took something out of her pocket and another witch appeared in front of her. At least in holographic Form. They started talking, but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. The witch walked towards me and grinned at me. _Why is she so happy?_ I asked myself. The girl with gray Hair picked me up and we disappeared into a portal. I tried to free myself, but she had cast a very strong spell on me .

When we stepped out of the Portal my mouth dropped. _Oh no._


End file.
